


Rebirth of the Uchiha Clan

by JutsuNaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Novella, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JutsuNaruto/pseuds/JutsuNaruto
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha desires to rebuild his clan, even if it means taking upon an unwilling bride, Hinata Hyuuga,  that will have to learn to abide by his rules and bear his children. Will love develop unexpectedly?





	1. A Choice Must Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it, this is one of my favourite ships combined with one of my favourite au's. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Years of festering anger and mental trauma had turned his responses cold, and brisk. The idea of being in a relationship completely out of the question, making his responsibilities harder than he'd ever like to admit. Since Itachi had wiped his clan out, it was his responsibility to avenge and repopulate the clan by finding a wife. And that was just the thing on his mind on this fine morning, resting against the table in the familiar kitchen of his childhood home.

_'Tch. This is annoying.'_ He groaned into his hands, which were folded together and resting against his mouth. There was no way someone would marry him out of the blue. Though, there was Sakura. But then... it quickly came to him. _'..... No. She makes me sick.'_ It was true, all that girl ever did was annoy him. Her fawning only taunting him and driving him away more. it seemed like hours had went by until it finally dawned on him. _'That's it!'_ He thought to himself, a smirk developing as a name came to mind.

_'Yes, this will work. Hinata Hyuuga is the perfect candidate. She's the **failed** heiress of the Hyuuga clan, her father would be more than glad to arrange a marriage between us two. And with my clan being a household name, it would sure to bring no dishonor to his own clan. Not to mention.. her Kekkei Genkai. '_ For it is said the the Byakugan is the predecessor to the Sharingan, and the possibility of his clan holding the two most powerful Kekkai Genkai was enough to seal the deal. It was the perfect opportunity. 

Soon arrangements were made, and a meeting was to happen within a days time without Hinata's disclosure. He was content with the plan he had set into motion, exhaling and plopping into the bed before taking his sleeping pills. Slowly allowing the sleepiness to knock him unconscious.

\----------

Birds began chirping outside of his window, beginning to naturally wake him up before the alarm had a chance to go off. He groaned, opening his eyes and squinting at the sunlight beaming through his window and onto his face. _'Great.'_ Was his only response, using his hands to cover some of the light before getting up. Clothes were quickly put on, presentable ones. If he were to impress Hiashi, he had to look the part -- he was the Uchiha Heir now, _the only one_.

\----------

Finally he arrived at the Hyuuga resident, head held high and ringing the bell hanging from the entrance. Didn't take long for a maid-servant to slide the door open, looking at Sasuke and immediately knowing by his features who he was.

He really didn't feel like waiting around for the servant to ask for his business, but strategically answered before they could ask. **"I'm here for a meeting with Hiashi. _It's important._ "** His words cut like ice, getting straight to the point and almost annoyed already.

**"Yes, of course. This way. "** She motioned inwards with a quick fright, guiding the guest into a hall which was where the elders often gathered. **"I will announce your presence, he will be here shortly."**

Now to wait, he sat there with elbows resting against the table until Hiashi finally decided to make his acquaintance. Sasuke raised from his spot, shook hands then did a bow of respect before sitting down once more. He didn't particularly like it, but to achieve his goals it has to be done.

**"I've agreed to meet you today, and what is that you wanted to discuss Sasuke?"** There was a hint of questionable judgement in Hiashi's eyes.

**"I have a proposal I think you'd be interested in."** Sasuke responded, edges of his mouths curving upwards. **"I want Hinata as my wife. I know you don't want her, and she's just what I need to reestablish my clan. If I marry her, you'd be free to make Hinabi your heir."** A moment of silence as he waited for his response, this offer was too tempting to bite at for Hiashi -- and Sasuke knew it.

Hiashi listened intently, shocked only for a mere second before resting his hand on his chin in deep thought. _'Sasuke Uchiha huh, this could be the break we've been waiting for. '_ It was then that he came to a conclusion, knowing this was for the best. Hinata was weak, and wasn't suited to be the heir of their clan. **"You strike a fine offer, Sasuke Uchiha. You may have my daughter's hand in marriage and I will announce it to the elders and arrange for the blood contract to take place when Hinata is back from her mission in a weeks time."**

Sasuke got up and bowed, offering his thanks. **"Thank you, I will take great care of her. In a week, then. "** Though Sasuke knew he had no room for feelings, this was not for love or the pursuit of happiness. It was simply to reproduce and establish his clan. She'd learn to not expect anything from him.... especially in terms of genuine feelings.


	2. Unfortunate Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to go Hinata's way, and a moment of happiness happens. What will it be like to have it shattered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was meant to stir up some feels! Hope you like it!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

It had only been a couple of days since the agreement had come to terms, which was completely unknown by Hinata Hyuuga, who was currently sleeping beside her teammates at base camp. It wasn't much, but it was far enough from the focus point of the mission as to not draw unneeded attention.

Hinata was unaware of the hours that had passed, and woke up softly before rubbing her eyes.  The first thing to come into view was Kiba, who was obviously struggling to stay awake. "Kiba, it's getting late.  I can take the next watch. "  Voice was soft, gentle and perhaps a bit concerned. Her teammates were like siblings, and she truly felt for them both.

Kiba glanced over his shoulder, **"Are ya sure Hinata?"** A little laugh escaped, **"Me and Akamaru can definitely watch some more if you need some more sleep.** " Though, he didn't want to admit how tired he really was becoming and part of him knew it wouldn't go past her. It was heartwarming to say the least.

She shook her head, **"Kiba, you don't have to fake it. I know you're sleepy."** She motioned to the snoozing Akamaru, which immediately got Kiba's attention. **"You got me,"** he chuckled before moving over and allowing her to take over. **"Ya know Hinata, you have a sharp eye."** A smile formed for her, before he brought Akamaru close and dozed off.

The were a lot of things to think about after that comment, it made the butterflies in her stomach manifest tenfold. Hinata gripped at her chest softly, knowing that her feelings were changing  -- and that scared her.  The possibility of loosing one of her closest friends, if she were ever to confess, would probably break her more than a rejection. Yet somehow, she felt the feelings were mutual, and she didn't want the opportunity to pass like it did with Naruto many years before. The courage within her was there, but the courage to actually tell him was another story. The nerves from her childhood had dwindled down somewhat, but she was still rather quiet and shy.  

Hinata quickly snapped back into focus, mentally scolding herself for getting distracted over something so emotional.  It was her job to be on guard, knowing the lives of her teammates were in her hands.  And so, she began watching out into the forest,  listening and using her Byakugan every once and awhile to survey their surroundings until the next switch.

\------

Their mission had come to a success and the time had come to make the journey home. Hinata felt very content with the outcome, knowing they had done their best and grateful they were all alive -- it was a tough mission after all.  She couldn't help but smile at the thought, looking upon the others as they walked the long road ahead. Almost admiring how far they've come.  

Kiba noticed without hesitation, and had to take a second look before developing a faint blush. Which was quickly noted by Hinata, allowing one to form on hers also.  They both looked away, Kiba cursing mentally and Hinata trying not to die from how fast her heart was racing. Unknown to her, he had developed feelings for her since the chunin exams; but it seemed to grow stronger over the last year or two. With Naruto out of the way, the possibility of loosing her to anyone was too much. Even if it meant being rejected, he had to tell her, and now.  

 **"Shino, can ya like.. give me a moment? I wanna talk to Hinata."** Shino halted and raised an eyebrow, already knowing what was going on. **"Alright, but don't take _too long_."**   He said before walking ahead. **"Yea, yea."** Kiba kidded with him before looking at Hinata and taking her arm, softly ushering her to an area with some privacy. The whole situation was already taking an effect on Hinata, her face was already turning red and her heart was beginning to race. **"K-K-Kiba, what's.. the matter?"** She seemed to freeze, it all coming so soon.

He looked down at their feet, scratching his neck before looking directly into her eyes.  **"Hinata, I like you.  I ... well, I have ever since our days when we were tryin for Chunin. But lately, that crush seemed to ya know, develop into something much more. And I don't want that feelin to go away. You don't have to answer right away--"** he halted suddenly at the sight of her tears. Moving close to wipe them away.  

 **"I-I, feel for you too Kiba. They've been getting stronger, and I too don't w-want them to go away."**   A genuine smile came through, content and happy as the moment of a lifetime happened before their very eyes. **"Together then?"** Kiba asked, motioned towards the way home.  **"Together."** Hinata chimed, walking alongside him shyly.

**\-------**

Team 8 had finally arrived back into Konaha, the scent of home welcoming them along with a gentle breeze. She knew there was no time to rest until the mission was turned in, following the others promptly and waiting at the Hokage's door until the guards let them in.   Everything went smooth, until Kakashi spoke. **"Here's a mission that will take place in two weeks time, but Hinata, I'm afraid you can't go. You're father wanted me to let you know that there's some important matters he wishes to discuss with you. He... _didn't specify_ the details." ** Except _he did_ and Kakashi didn't want to break it to her.

Hinata looked shocked, terrified and completely helpless; immediately seeing how horrified Kiba and Shino looked. _What could be happening?_ What was _so_ important that she had to miss going on missions? For a moment her body seemed to give way before she caught herself against the counter. "I-I'm okay, please don't worry."   Kiba looked severely concerned, knowing her father was never up to any good.  **"Hinata--"** Kiba reached out to help, which she allowed. **"I'll walk you home Hinata."**   Shino also left.

Kakashi signaled the messenger to notify Hiashi that she was coming, like he had requested weeks ago. A sigh fell, knowing that this situation would surely be a mess.

  
**\-------**

The Hyuuga Estate came into view and they both knew something was wrong. **"I'm goin to be out here if you need me, I don't trust that father of yours."** Hinata could only nod, very grateful to him as she stepped foot into the house. **"Father?"** She called out, before the servant found and ushered her into the gathering place where all the elders were, along with Hiashi and Sauske. _'Wait, Sasuke? What's he doing here?'_ She thought, hands close to her chest and showing signs of her anxiety over the situation.

 **"Sit, Hinata."** Hiashi spoke firmly to his daughter, and not kindly either. She complied out of fear, noticing the only seat available was next to Sasuke and growing very unnerved as she sat beside him. She never really knew him well, only through Naruto and when they were younger. Sasuke could practically smell the fear from her, and knew then that his decision was worth it. _'She's amusing.'_ He thought to himself before Hiashi began talking.

 **"Thank you for coming today. "** Hiashi spoke confidently to everyone surrounding the table, knowing very well his daughter has no warning but simply not having the time to do so. **"We will be completing the blood contract, which will seal the arranged marriage between my daughter Hinata of the Hyuuga clan and Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan."** All the elders sitting down nodded and agreed. **"Let's begin, shall--"** Words were cut off immediately.

 **"N-No!!"** Hinata yelled at Hiashi, standing up from her seat with tears falling down her cheeks already. **"I w-will not get m-married to him! I don't even _love him!!_ _I love someone e-else!"_** And yet, part of her knew there was nothing she could do. He was her father and she had responsibilities. The only thing encouraging her to fight was Kiba, they had mutual feelings and she couldn't let her father take that away even if it meant running away -- or so she thought.

Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed, not enjoying the yelling or anything she was uttering in general. He quickly grasped her hand with a firm grip before she could run away, pulling her to the ground with immense strength that even surprised her. He than gave her a look which almost warned her _not to object him_ , or else she'd be sorry. **"Hinata, you are going to _stay down_ and you are going to _sign this paper_ like your father ordered."** With that being said the paper finally reached the soon to be couple, and Sasuke bit his thumb and dipped the quill in it before signing. He than passed it along to Hinata, along with a clean quill.

And it worked, that gaze of his was enough to strike fear into her whole body. She only sat there quivering, crying and trembling. Being succumbed with fear, anguish and sorrow. The hand being gripped by Sasuke was trembling enough to shake his, that was until the paper came to them and he had to release his grip. She watched in horror as the paper finally arrived before her eyes. Here it was, the contract to seal her life with someone who was not Kiba. A life of unhappiness, bitterness and turmoil, that she knew and could definitely foresee. She froze, sitting there just staring at it and than at everyone sitting around the table. Sasuke came into view and those eyes of his sent shivers down her spine, enough to snap her back into signing the document. With a bite of the thumb and a signature in blood, her unfortunate fate was sealed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I reallly wanted to work on making these chapters longer, plus our dog died a week ago so I honestly was in no shape to write. But as promised, I am back! I hope you enjoy the way I threw in some angst. I love angst, but man reading this breaks my heart! So excited to see where this goes, I saw someones comment and I will definitely include something about how Sakura finds out. That definitely needs to be explored!
> 
> UPDATE - 10/15/2018 - I have not forgotten about this! I plan on writing up a new chapter soon! My dog died, and things got a bit of a mess last month, but I'm finally getting to a more stable place mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I hope you enjoyed it just like I did. I'll try to get out the next chapter by next week or sooner. My insipration for this is really strong! Till then~


End file.
